1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a system and method for generating an electronic puzzle and, more particularly, to a system and method for generating a multi-layered electronic puzzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jigsaw puzzles are known. In such puzzles, a source image is broken into a plurality of pieces with varying shapes. The pieces and shapes are designed so that they may be placed together to re-form the original source image. Electronic puzzles have also been used where the source image is displayed on a user interface such as a computer screen. The source image is broken into a plurality of electronic pieces of varying shapes. Those electronic pieces are designed so that they may be placed together to re-form the original source image. This disclosure describes an improvement of these prior art technologies.